On The Cobblestone Streets Of Paris
by The Cat Died Nobly
Summary: "As Booker Dewitt sunk deep into the waters depths, he though of what that life would have been like. With Anna in the city of Paris instead of being drowned by the many Elizabeths that surrounded him."


The light shone down on the cobblestone streets of Paris, it was a warm summers day and two could be heard singing along to the gentle strumming of a guitar. The father, who was playing guitar turned to see his daughter, smiling with her eyes closed as she sang along with him. Her face was lit up by both the sun and glee as the two performed and he could not help but to grin toward her. She opened her eyes and noticed him in the corner of her eye, her grin growing also. They finished the song, earning a minor applause from the small crowd who stood to listen and left a substantial, but still not great amount of money was emptied from their pockets to the guitar case at their feet.

Anna and Booker were poor, as were most who tried to make their way in life through little else than music. They had lost Anna's mother, who was also what Booker had found to be the only woman he loved and ever would at a very early time. She'd died during the birth of Anna and it was a miracle that the small baby had survived herself. Booker Dewitt also had a regretful past that no matter what he couldn't take back, dark memories of war time and the terrible things he'd done plagued him for an eternity. Despite all of this, they were blissful and had each other no matter what else happened, forever and always.

The two had finished their song now though and were returning to their home, a small apartment that was slowly falling apart brick by brick, but with a truly beautiful view that looked straight towards the Eiffel tower. As they got home, Booker immediately sat his daughter down and handed her the instrument he was playing moments ago. She was quite frankly terrible at the instrument, unlike her talent for singing, but ever since Anna expressed how she was jealous of her father's abilities he'd insisted on having her play even better than him one day. As she played, her finger continuously fumbled or held the wrong string, causing him to laughter at her and earning a slight hit of aggravation in return.

Anna took a break from attempting to play and looked up at her father and gave a smile. "Thank you," She said, putting the guitar to her side and resting her hands. "For everything you've done, thank you."

Booker looked at he with a curious expression, forming on his features. "How about you thank me when you can actually play the guitar, right now all you can do is hold it against me for bringing that god awful noise to the world. I do love you, but that is the absolute worst version of Can The Circle Be Unbroken I have heard." He laughed, earning another jab from his petite brunette daughter. She hadn't the slightest resemblance to him and was the epitomy of her mother with dark hair and pale blue eyes and it brought Booker memories of his deceased wife more and more as she grew older and more like her mother. Not bad memories, pleasant and nostalgic ones of the good times he'd had with the woman.

"Not for trying to teach me guitar, that was a foolish idea. I mean everything else, I know things have not been easy." Anna paused for a moment and looked down. "Taking care of me even though it was hard and moving from America to this wonderful city would not have been easy at all. Even deciding to teach me guitar was good of you before we found out I was tone deaf with instruments." She new very well of her fathers past and how her mother died, she also knew how much the man had to change to keep his daughter with him. His life was much harder since he had to take care of a her and she often worried at how much she asked of him, considering he moved to this town just to make her happy.

Booker immediately caught her tiny hand in his large grip and smile up at her, squatting from his sitting position on the ground while she sat on their couch. "You're really an idiot aren't you, Anna. It almost sounds like you're apologizing for being around." He sat up and gave his daughter a hug, rapping his arms around her. "I am happy everyday, just knowing your safe and with me. As for the guitar, perhaps will save up for piano lessons and see if that works out better for the both of us." He said, feeling his daughter laughing into his shoulder as she hugged him back and felt a kiss on his stubbled cheek.

With a quick movement to move out of her sitting position and her father arms, Anna grabbed Bookers hand and pulled him along. "Enough of such serious business then. We've got to go." She said, pulling him toward the front door hastily. She made a quick halt to open the door and Booker had to put in a valiant effort not to slam into the door by the rush he was pulled along.

"Where to now, it's going to be dark soon, you know?" He mumbled with a sigh escaping from his lips. The energy she had sometimes astounded him as well as her tendency to have make-shift moods. He did follow her obligingly though as she pulled him out through the door and down the corridor and stairs to the outside.

"That's why we have to go outside, the sun is going to be setting soon, and it's a much bette view if you look outside than if we just stay hauled up within these walls." Anna told him, as if it were obvious. Which it should have been, considering she constantly wishes to travel outside, especially at sunrise or sunset. She tried being outside whenever she could though, despite even if it was a cloud or rainy day. She enjoyed the freedom, and nothing ever stopped her from traveling around the town, so she could do as she pleased.

The jogged at a fast pass, having to be on foot since they did not own any form of transport and did not stop until they arrived at a bridge, looking out onto the water and slowly sinking sun, hidden behind the famous monument was a truly beautiful sight and the to stood their, still holding hands as they stared. Complete and utter contentment and happiness washed over them. They had a rough life at times, but nothing could ever pull either of them apart. They were family and a family that stuck together.

As Booker Dewitt sunk deep into the waters depths, he though of what that life would have been like. With Anna in the city of Paris instead of being drowned by the many Elizabeths that surrounded him. The thought made him both glad at the fantasy and disappointed in himself that he didn't do this for her. That he was never there for her. He did not struggle as the girls held him underwater and instead though of what might have been if he were better person and hoped for the best for the Elizabeth in this reality and that she would find a joyful life without any troubles.

He wished for her to be happy and nothing more.

* * *

**A/N: So I do understand this could be a much better one shot and I do intend on editing it soon, but for now I hope you enjoy it and feel absolutely free to write a review, whether it be critical or positive.**


End file.
